Ben 10: Triangle
by csiphantom
Summary: An old friend of Ben's is coming for a visit with some romantic intentions. Will Ben consider his advancements or look for Kevin instead? WARNING: Might end up BEVIN/slash


**Ben 10 Triangle**

**Chapter 1:**

He had grown up to be a fine young man.

That was what, a least, his grandfather had said when he finally told him of his four-year long infatuation with a boy of all things. The old man was trying to encourage him of course. Edwin Grand Smith, owner of dozens of five-star hotels all over the nation as well the world, and at the age of seventeen no less. Quite an achievement on a resume not doubt, but his goal in mind will, at minimum, require him in saving the world at least once.

He had fallen hard for the boy who had saved his life years ago. Not only that, he pulled him out of his grandfather's shadow and made him what he was now. A man of his own mind and purpose. Not to mention, Benjamin Tennyson has also played a large role in developing his strong bond with his own grandfather Donovan Grand Smith.

His latest business meeting in New York was his last for the next three months. He had put everything on hold and in the very capable hands of his retired (but still working) stubborn grandfather. Now he was at Bellwood, looking like a normal teenager in a cashmere gray sweater and black slacks, and waiting casually at the Tennyson doorstep.

He had rung twice, and a blonde mid-aged woman appeared to greet him.

"Why, hello there young man, you're the Edwin that Max mentioned was coming?" once he nodded, she gave a welcoming smile. "What a handsome dear! Come on in, we set up a spare bed in Ben's room for you, is that alright with you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Tennyson," with the Grand Smith camaraderie of charm and suave, he added. "Please, I hope this whole thing isn't too much trouble."

"Oh dear, no! You're much more well-mannered than that ruffian friend of Ben's! Speaking of that son of mine, I think they're here!"

The door had been left open, giving a clear view of petite brunette emerging from the green Camaro. Those brilliantly green eyes crossed with Edwin's own, making older teen gasp softly at the sight.

"Edwin? Is that really you?" Ben was pleasantly surprised to see an old friend (better than old enemies, for once). The boy he met back then had grown much taller, Ben surmised, almost as big as Kevin in fact, as Edwin walked towards him.

"Who else?" Edwin openly accepted the hug the brunette freely gave. Mentally, he thanked technology for letting him communicate with Ben for the past few years, despite both their busy schedules. "I assume that's the Kevin, turned-from-bad-to-good guy?"

Edwin was far from friendly in his attitude towards the driver, despite his cordial greeting.

"Yeah, and who're you pretty boy?" Kevin looked a little pissed at the sight of Ben hugging a handsome stranger.

"Kevin! Be nice! This is an old friend of me and Gwen's from way back! We kept in touch online, now and then so he knows all about the alien business." Ben turns to Edwin with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, he's not very good with new people… But man, you got us in the wrong time, Gwen's not even here to see you since she'll be in a tournament for the next few months!"

Edwin gave a light-hearted chuckle.

"It can't be helped, this is the only time slot I have for this, you know that…"

"Yeah I guess, luckily, there hasn't been much alien activity for the past few days since the Vilgax-thing, right Kevin?" the Plumber gave a grunt of agreement. "We'll be hanging out for the next few months, so you can go and visit Gwen at the tournament anytime you want."

The brunette gave Kevin a quick smile before turning to Edwin "Come on! I'll show you to our room!"

Ben was already in the house and Edwin was about to make a move to follow along when he felt a VERY firm grip on his forearm, courtesy of one Kevin Ethan Levin.

"Anything you want to add, Levin?" he didn't bother with the friendly tone any longer.

"What do you what with Ben, pretty boy?" Kevin nearly snarled out that last part, not liking (clearly) how much Ben was into this dude.

"I don't believe I need to answer to you."

Edwin pulled his arm away with strength that Kevin clearly did expect from him and strode quickly after Ben. Seems like he had a little competition to deal with after all, the young entrepreneur concluded as he heard the growl from behind him.


End file.
